The present invention relates to data communication and processing systems, and particularly to a system for automated Internet on-line communication of proposed and actual changes to insurance policy parameters, assessing cost consequences of such proposed and actual changes, updating the insured's policy file and implementing desired policy changes, while avoiding insurer personnel involvement in the communication, updating and policy amendment process.
As used in this application, the term “Internet” means the global computer information system both as it exists currently and as it may change, evolve or develop over time and including any replacement or successor systems.
Vehicle insurance policies are now a legal requirement for driving rights in most jurisdictions and nearly all drivers own or are required to own some type of insurance. Conventional methods for acquiring such a policy usually entail relatively lengthy application processes between the buyer and a personal representative of the insurer such as either an insurance company salesperson or an independent agent for the company. The application process requires a communication of personal and historical data of the buyer and whatever vehicles are involved and their locations to allow the insurer to classify the prospective applicant in predetermined actuarial classes and for quoting a cost to the applicant. In addition, for existing customers of the insurance company, changes in policy parameters such as changes in residence, the vehicle locations, number of household drivers or acquisition of new or replacement of old vehicles covered by the policy require regular communication between the customer and the insurer or its agents. When such communication is required to be handled in writing, telephonically, or personally by the company representative or independent agent, the time consumption and associated costs for such personal handling can present cost and servicing problems which need to be minimized. Any way that the insurer can reduce personnel involvement in addressing policyholder services is a way that can improve efficiency and reduce costs—costs that can be eliminated to result in lower rates to a consumer buying the insurance.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved insurance policy service and delivery system for communicating changes in policy parameters to an insurer via an Internet on-line automated system, thereby obviating representative or agent personal involvement in the interfacing and communicating of policy parameter changes, policy changes and associated charge adjustments between the customer and the insurer.